


Hitting the apex

by Destructive_motion



Category: GOT7, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructive_motion/pseuds/Destructive_motion
Summary: Or the one fic where yugyeom became a motobike rider/racer instead of an idol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of motogp season starting again, I've decided to write this. thing to note dani Pedrosa did not retire but now races for KTM with yugyeom as his teamate. All other teams are as they are for the 2019 season.

"and Kim yugyeom wins the 2018 motogp championship" those words kept repeating in the 21 year old head as he took a drag from his ciggerette. The night air of valencia was quite and still unknown to the raging party that was happening in the club below. His team had gone all out when he began topping the leader board with win after win. But to secure the championship he had to beat his teammate dani Pedrosa. The final lap was close as they kept overtaking each other at each turn but as they both came round the last bend Pedrosa had gone wide, leaving enough room for him to slip underneath and cross the line first. 

"you know that party is for your honor right" came a familiar voice as another body joined him out on the balcony. A hand snuck out and plucked a ciggerette from the packet as another cloud of smoke joined his. Dani Pedrosa was his hero, the one guy that he will always look up to, metaphorically of course as he towered over the older man, a joke that was made quite often in their two garages. "not really in a party mood" he said turning to the man as he took another drag. "I had to call my parents and my brother anyway."he admitted, giving the him the real reason for his departure from the crowd below." they happy about everything? " dani asked.  
"over the moon" he replied "my mother is also double joyous that I will be home for Christmas for the first time in about five years." with this job, cam a lot of travelling and time away from his home and family. Not that he complained all to much as he got to see a new sights nearly every week.

Across the world another party was taking place as idols from all different companies celebrated the breaks they had been given. "hyung, hyung" the golder maknae cried as he raced across the room and over to the table where his band sat. "he won, he won" the boy squealed and danced in a circle, clutching his phone to his chest. "who won?" yoongi asked as he absentmindedly flicked through his socials. "Kim yugyeom" jungkook said with a sigh. Just by saying his name nearly all heads turned in his direction, the music scracting to a stop. "he won the championship" jungkook was not the only one who was celebrating now as the whole room began cheering at the news. Hoseok snuck away as champagne began to be sprayed across the room. He motioned for seungri and kyungsoo to join him as they climbed the stares to find a quieter room. 

"so when were you going to tell us" hoseok accused as soon yugyeom picked up the call. He winced at the tone but smiled as he saw the smiling face of his three favourite hyungs. "it was going to be a surprise" he whined as he held his medal in the shot watching his friends faces light up in proudness. "congrats gyeomie" seungri praised with a smile that was reserved for him only. Kyungsoo agreed and they all shared quips with each other until a voice above yugyeom head announced that his flight back to Korea was now boarding. "look I have to go now" he said walking towards the gate, showing the desk his ticket and then was whisked into first class along with the rest of his team. "but I will call as soon as I land" he promised. His hyungs smiled happy that the boy was coming home. They had all met through their parents, becoming fast friends despite the obvious age difference. But as the three moved to Seoul to join their companies he had taken an interest in bikes. They had fallen out of contact until about five years ago when yugyeom invited them all to his first Moto3 race at the age of sixteen. 

"you did not have to pick me up" yugyeom complained as he was brought into a hug by kyungsoo. His plane had landed late after being delayed for a few hours in Spain. The airport was quite and empty making it perfect for him to get through baggage claim and then into the car park with no one noticing him. A few people had asked for his autograph including the pilot and person who had checked his passport but other than a that he had be able to complete his journey in peace. It was also the perfect condition for the three idols to pick up their young friend without the same hassle. "it's the first time we are seeing you in year and this might be the only time we have you to ourseleve before the country find that their young champion and golden child is home." the rider had to admit it was a good reason and seeing his hyungs was a good welcome home. They had driven around for a hour or so, ordered food and then eaten it like animals before hoseok had requested the one thing that had all be waiting to do." so our bands are big fans of your and so are some other idols are as well, so are you up to meeting them?" it was a honest question and when yugyeom nodded they had all silently cheered. 

"hey guys" hoseok said as he walked into his filled dorm room. His own band along with that of EXO, GOT6, bigbang, NCT, seventeen, super junior, buzz, blackpink, red velvet, twice, mamamoo, 2ne1, and even girl generation were sat around the television watching some crappy movie when the missing dancer had walked in. "is it okay if someone else joins us" he asked not waiting for an answer as seungri pulled kyungsoo and yugyeom through the door frame. "presenting Kim yugyeom" seungri said proudly as the boy waved. "hi, it's nice to meet you all"


	2. Chapter two

No one moved. No one breathed as all head turned towards the door way, mouths dropping open.

Kim Yugyeom was Korea's golden child. After winning his first race at the age of sixteen in the moto2 quatar grand prix back in 2013, the public eye had been on the boy. He was one of the first Korean riders and with the way he managed the bike on the track and his personality off the track in interviews and appearances along with some good looks, it was not hard to fall in love with the boy. When he won the moto3 championship a year later in 2014 that's when the nickname was dubbed. It seemed like he could do no wrong. When he moved up into moto2 the next season, that's when the accident happen. A bad crash had taken him out of the final two races, crushing any hope of winning that year. But he came back and with a reapt of his 2014 season, he won the 2016 moto2 championship. When KTM came to him with the contract for the next motogp season, the twenty year old took no time in signing. KTM was a good team, their bikes were of the newest technology but with their own added touches that made them stand out from the likes of Honda, ducati, yamaha and even the new comers Petronas. Dani had already signed and that sealed the deal. When he deubted on the grid, he was terrified. This was no kid race, he was up against Marc marquez, Valentino rossi, cal cruthchlow and his own personal hero Dani pedrosa. They were making history in their own world and he liked the look his name along side the legends.

Korea was his biggest supporter. After showing his talent in his younger years they had been behind him ever since. Boys and girls alike looked up to him after seeing the amazing things he could do on the track. Every crash, scar and break that he walked away from just kept putting him higher and higher on the list of hero's. The idols on the other hand, he was something more. They saw the pressure that was being put on the boy, matching it to their own and when he could smile and answer every question with ease even after a horrible race and result, he sort of became a mascot for them all. Some how they could relate to him on a deeper level. It was no lie that the majority followed the sport religiously, buying hie merchandise and supporting him on social media with fan accounts. It was funny to see top idols having fan moments every time he mentioned them, liked a comment or followed them.

"so" hoseok prompted feeling awkward just stood their with no one moving.

"oh my god" jennie breathed out, shocked at the sight of the boy who was more handsome in person.

"thats Kim yugyeom" lucas said to solar as the gripped on to each other.

Yugyeom waved again, scared at the sigh of nonine doing anything. "should I go?" he whispered to kyungsoo, turning to leaves as a collection of No was yelled through the dorm.

"stay" bambam said standing up and picking his way through the throng of bodies spread over the floor. "we are just a bit shocked to see you here" yugyeom smiled at the compliment, making the room groan and clutch their chest.

"he so..." Tiffany trailed off, a dreamy look spreading across her face as she gazed at the tall boy. Bambam dragged the rider back through the bodies, pushing him down, into the space on the floor between him and Jackson. He fit perfectly and smiled as the other members of got6 began to ask all sort of question which he answered with a calm smile and warm attitude.

The night went on in the same manner with the whole room getting to know a new side of the young champion. He fit right in, happy to be with the idols, only really seeing them on screens. The movie was abandoned as stories of all sorts were told resulting in the room to break out in laughter more than once. It came to about three am when yugyeom decided to leave to get settled in his hotel and sleep before winter testing started up in the morning. It was met with objections as hands tried to pull him back down. "I have to go" he laughed as he laced his shoes up and shouldered his bag.

"when are you free next?" kyungsoo asked hugging the boy, hating that he was leaving so soon..

"probably on friday" he replied. Friday was a promotion race being put on by KTM. They wanted showcase their newest design and bikes, trying to gain new sponser and more investors for the company and team. Both him and Dani and those who raced for KTM in moto 2 and 3 would be their signing autographs and talking to fans. Along with that they were taking part in a race against each other to show of the bike. It was one of first time that he would race on home soil, in front of his home crowd. He was so excited. "Friday is the promotion race, if you can make it, I'll be talking to fans and showcasing one of the new bikes." he said adressing the groups over kyungsoo shoulder. They all nodded, not letting on that they had already purchased tickets the moment they were on sale. Friday could not come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"so what did you think?" Yugyeom asked as he topped up his glass with the cheap vodka they had bought. It was late,the track finally quite as fans had gone home hours ago. All that were lest were them, some other racers and his team who were celebrating on their own. They were sat on the grid,the tarmac warm under them as the flood light flicked on and lit up the space and pit. Pieces of tire and bike were scattered around them as bambam inspected a speck of rubber. 

"It was different" jungkook replied as his eyes danced around their surroundings. He had been bouncing around all day,high of the atmosphere of the place as he saw Korea's golden child in his natural habitat. Everyone had been in awe all day, finally experience something they had only seen on TV before. It was exciting and new and they had not wanted it to end. But now drinking and joking with one of their personals heros was amazing. 

"Different" jaehyun parroted. "It was amazing!" He exclaimed, his smile not leaving his face. He had rushed around the entire day, only stopping to either eat or drink. The entirety on NCT had came, it being one of the few time that all twenty one had hung out. Taeyong looked at the 97' liner with fondness, as he had listened to everything the boy had said perviously. Yugyeom laughed at his excitement, happy that they had enjoyed the day.

The sun had set now and the sky was a only black, dotted with dates as the moon was on full display. They had finished the two bottle of vodka they had bought and now we're on to the soju which was disappearing slowly. "So what made you start racing?" Sehun asked as quite had set in.

Yugyeom thought for a while before answering. "My uncle had this old,toy bike in his garage which I used to play on around the age of 4 and 5. When I got older, I started to race off road and then on track. When I was 14 I was scouted by Honda and moved to Spain. No one from Korea had been a racer before and when my dream started to look real,it gave me the motivation to carry on." He finished as he downed his shot. The story of him becoming a racer had been changed and retold so many times,in new ways that the real one seemed boring compared the other, but it was the truth.

"You know, we are always proud of you right" Kyungsoo told him when they were finally alone. Everyone had gone home for the night as hoseok,Kyungsoo and seungri had joined him in his trailer. Yugyeom nodded, fingers flying over his controller as they played a video game. 

"I know" he replied,leaning back against the signers legs, and knocking his head against his knees. "It's just sometimes I feel like I'm letting the entire country down." Losing was hard, Crashing was even harder as on top of being hurt psychically, comments on posts hurt mentally and emotionally. 

"You're not" seungri finally said as he looked up from his phone. "I cannot tell you how many times people still celebrate you after a race,even if you don't finish. You make the county proud every time you race." It was true. Even if a result was bad, Instagram, Twitter, everywhere was filled with post of happiness directed towards the young man. He could do no wrong. He was really Korea's golden child.


End file.
